The Baby Diaries
by theartsofseduction
Summary: Sachiko writes in a journal about her first pregnancy and how it goes and what happens . Completed.


**May 13****th****, 1985; 18:07**

When Soichiro got home I had to tell him the news. We've been married for almost a year and a half and had been considering having children. Won't he be surprised when I tell him that we're going to have our first baby together! It's only the beginning and I've heard so much about the entire process… I can't wait until I can feel their little foot kick…

I don't feel pregnant, however. It's not any different than before; though I'm aware of the situation I'm in now. There will soon be a tiny little life… I'm simply thrilled that we're going to be having our first baby! I wonder what they'll look like. I've tried to imagine it. I've been imagining it since the middle of our engagement if we ever tried to have children. I would think they would have my hair and maybe his eyes…

Oh! Hold on, he just stepped in from work. I have to tell him.

* * *

He was as delighted as I was! We're both so excited to have this baby… Nine months almost seems too far away.

**May 17****th****, 1985; 08:30**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I felt so nauseous. I had to stay in the bathroom for the majority of the night. Of course Soichiro comforted me to help me feel better. He's so sweet… I always wondered why when a woman is pregnant somehow the situation ends up making her vomit.

I still don't know why. Maybe I should look it up tomorrow…

**May 22****nd****, 1985; 12:56**

I told my mother that I was going to be having a baby. Like Soichiro, she was thrilled. She told father who sounded equally as happy for me and my husband. They're proud of me to be having a child. I think it's just because they want a grandchild, haha. But regardless, I'm happy with how things are going right now. Being a stay at home mother won't be so bad, I don't think.

**June 5****th****, 1985; 15:03**

I don't have as much morning sickness as I did last month. I'm very thankful for that since I couldn't stand the routine of getting up in the middle of the night just to get sick. Hopefully nothing else like that will happen. The only thing I have to worry about is labor pains… And contractions, but those are a long ways away. I think I'm in my eighth week now. Soichiro and I are planning to go to the doctor's tomorrow for a check up to see how the baby is doing. Oh I can't wait to see it…

**June 6****th****, 1985; 19:27**

The baby is so small! Whenever I put my hand against my stomach I always feel a little warm inside because I know that our child safe. Soichiro was surprisingly impressed to learn that the little thing had a heartbeat. It's small, but it's still there. I always think of a little mouse and their heartbeat.

A tiny little heartbeat inside of a tiny little baby… _Our_ baby. I can't wait to meet you little one.

**June 20****th****, 1985; 17:02**

I have a small bump. It's not terribly big but I can definitely notice it. Soichiro has noticed it too. I don't know whether I should be happy or upset that I'm gaining weight. It might be a pain to burn off afterwards. But if the baby's nice and healthy, then maybe it's for the best.

When we went to go check on the baby today the doctor said it was healthy. We haven't exactly decided on names yet but we're starting to think of what we should call it. I don't care whether it's a girl or a boy. I'll love it regardless of its gender…

**June 30****th****, 1985; 2:30**

I woke up sick again this morning… I thought this was over… All of the morning sickness, I honestly thought it was over but I guess it isn't. Hopefully soon because I'm getting really tired of it. Soichiro says he sympathizes with me; part of me wants him to know how it feels to wake up in the middle of the night and have to vomit without warning…

**July 1****st****, 1985; 14:16**

We're just leaving the doctor's office. He said, if we wanted, he could tell us the sex of the baby. Both Soichiro and I decided that it would be nice to know what our baby is gender wise anyway.

It's a boy! A little baby boy! It's no wonder why he's been giving me all this trouble! Thankfully the doctor said that the vomiting is over and done with… Unfortunately he had to warn me about headaches that might start to happen.

There isn't really a break is there…? It'll be rewarding in the end…

**July 8****th****, 1985; 22:45**

Soichiro is asleep. He got home early for having finished work beforehand. I can't sleep. I didn't tell him, but earlier tonight I could feel the small little heartbeat underneath my hand when I was rubbing my belly. I was talking to our little baby boy… I can't wait to see what he looks like in the light. Light… Hmm…

**July 9****th****, 1985; 1:01**

I haven't gone to sleep just yet. I keep rubbing my stomach and whispering to him. His little heartbeat is so soothing to feel beneath my hand. Though to be honest it scares me a little bit. I have to watch what I eat even more now so he doesn't get sick or hurt. I want him to be healthy when he's born.

He's supposed to be born in the middle of March…

**July 14****th****, 1985; 11:23**

The baby's gotten bigger… I can tell because _I_ have gotten bigger. And the doctor says he has gained weight. His eyes are open now so he can examine his little surroundings… I wonder what he's thinking, if anything. Does he like the sound of my voice when I talk to him before bed at night? Can he feel me touching my belly to say hello?

These questions can never be answered I guess.

**August 4****th****, 1985; 11:30**

I couldn't find this little journal! I had been looking for it for what feels like forever! I have been having mood swings so much lately… Poor Soichiro… I always take it out on him even if it isn't his fault. I'm sore and uncomfortable, and I always manage to complain about it to him.

He knows I don't mean it. I still love him.

**August 6****th****, 1985; 16:56**

Soichiro and I have begun to attend childbirth classes just to make sure we're completely prepared for the moment when it happens. The doctor showed up another ultrasound. Our little baby boy has hair now… It looks so soft. I can't wait to hold him in my arms…

We just came back from our class and I'm tired. I need to get some rest if I'm going to be able to make it through the next day.

**August 13****th****, 1985; 13:01**

I'm so tired… I've gained what I think is twenty pounds. I'm huge. I can't stand this! My back is sore from having to carry fifteen extra pounds and I can't get enough sleep… Please let this be over soon. Soichiro probably can't take much more of my complaining either.

When we _do_ have downtime together he likes to put his hand on my belly and say hello though… It's kind of cute how happy he is about this baby.

I wonder what we'll name him… We really need to come up with names soon…

**September 7****th****, 1985; 12:34**

I'm still so frustrated with the lack of sleep I've been getting!! I got three hours of sleep last night. I was so uncomfortable. It's driving me crazy! I take small naps in between doing house chores like cleaning, but Soichiro doesn't have to know.

Things can only get more and more difficult from here…

**September 12****th****, 1985; 19:13**

Soichiro and I have been discussing names. The baby's functions have begun to really get more and more apparent. He's moving around a little bit every now and then. He always kicks when I talk to him now. I guess he likes the sound of Mommy's voice…

Though I've lost more sleep than I have in my entire life, it's times like those that make it worth while. Hopefully I'll catch up on my sleep in a few years…

**September 16****th****, 1985; 21:43**

I think I've gained another ten pounds. This is awful… I'll have to work out so much just to burn off all of this baby fat… At least our sweet little boy is healthy. We've come up with a few names. Tenpi, Raito, or… Oh what was it…? Oh yes, Yuuki. Sun, light, or courage. The name we chose will hopefully suit our little boy…

**October 22****nd****, 1985; 17:06**

I'm going to stop writing in this for a while. Unfortunately there's nothing of interest happening except for… well the obvious. I'm gaining weight like crazy. I have mood swings that are extremely hard to control, and even now I've started to have these bizarre cravings… I don't understand where all of this is coming from.

**December 31, 1985; 23:57**

It's almost New Year's! Oh my dearest baby, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too. He loves it when I rub my belly. I always feel a little foot or a little hand. I can't get over how cute that is… Even on today's date I can't be grouchy. It's a day of celebration.

I think even the baby can feel that. He's been moving around so much today!

**January 5****th****, 1986; 13:05**

Oh goodness… The doctor said his nails have grown. This is one of the few things that actually somewhat makes my skin crawl. If his nails have grown doesn't that mean I'll be able to feel him scratch? I certainly hope not…

Uuh… Just the thought of him possibly scratching me making me shudder…

**January 15****th****, 1986; 12:56**

March cannot come soon enough. I'm terribly excited to see this baby now… Soichiro is wondering if this little boy will be our only child. I don't think he will, to be honest. As hellish as this whole adventure as been so far I think I might want another child after our little boy.

But two is… my maximum. I don't think I'll want a third child. The baby's gotten bigger and I am _huge_ now. It's as if I'm carrying a watermelon on my stomach… Unfortunately this isn't a positive thing no matter how I look at it. I think I've gained a good thirty something pounds from this whole pregnancy…

**February 2****nd****, 1986; 14:04**

Soichiro knows that Valentine's Day is coming up. I've been craving chocolate like crazy lately. I believe I've eaten about three packages of Reese's peanut butter cups already today. Those are really addicting and I didn't even know it until I tried them…

I'm sure little baby Raito won't mind… Oh yes! We finally decided on a name. Raito is a nice name for a baby who has brought so much light into our world, don't you agree? He will bring us happiness and joy as well as pride.

I have a feeling he's going to be a special one…

**February 14****th****, 1986; 2:09**

Oh this little boy! He woke me up again… He moved too suddenly. I think he's trying to get in a good position to get to sleep too. It's okay little Raito, I understand. I know you need some rest too. I'll see you in a month my little boy.

His Daddy's excited too. He keeps rubbing my belly when we're just relaxing together and watching television. I think it's become a habit. =)

I wonder if he'll still do it subconsciously after the baby's born…

**February 23****rd****, 1986; 15:23**

Raito Yagami… Yagami Raito… His name is perfect for him. I can't wait for him to come next month. I'm so excited to see the little angel. Soichiro has been hesitant lately. The doctor said that Raito could come two weeks early or two weeks late, so we should be ready for anything.

But I have a feeling that our little boy will be a March baby. I don't know why, it's just this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach…

**February 27****th****, 1986; 23:51**

… I don't know whether I should wake Soichiro or not… I think I'm beginning to feel contractions… It hurts a little bit. He's not supposed to come until next month, but the doctor said he _could_ come two weeks early…

I suppose I should wake him up. This isn't the most comfortable feeling in the world and even writing this is a bit of a chore. They've been happening for about three hours but only now have they gotten worse…

I think I'm going to wake him up.

**February 28****th****, 1986; 13:17**

On February 28th, 1986 on 10:28 in the morning our baby, Raito Yagami, was born at 6 pounds, 8 ounces. He's a small little baby… He has golden brown hair and brown eyes. He's quiet, and cried very quietly…

Soichiro is holding him while I write this. Maybe Raito will want to read this some day when he's older to know what happened when I was pregnant with him. But for now I'm going to let him sleep and count the days until I can bring him home.


End file.
